


Letting go of the past is as hard as accepting the present.

by Chaos_Birdie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Birdie/pseuds/Chaos_Birdie
Summary: Being a Decepticon means you're on your own and showing any other emotion other than anger is highly looked down upon, seen as disgrace to their cause. That also meant friendship was also out of the question, that's until he met Breakdown. To be fair, he had met him before, just didn't know his designation till much later. Breakdown was a lovely mech, he can be a brute in the battlefield but he has a kind spark. Something not entirely accepted in their cause. He felt he can be who he really is around Breakdown, and he was right. Breakdown is the only one who 'gets' him despite their very different frame types and hobbies.But alas, he lost him to that wretched Airachnid. Now he knows how that two-wheeler femme felt when she lost her partner to Starscream. He's alone again. He has no one but himself to talk to for hours on end.He longed for someone to understand how he's feeling, but alas, in their cause it's always help yourself. But maybe he should stop looking in the Nemesis and somewhere else?And then his mind went to the Autobot scout. Such little hope for him to form a friendship. But their rivalry might be enough to atleast let him feel like he used to, even without Breakdown.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	Letting go of the past is as hard as accepting the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't find the KOBD tag

The news hit him in such a manner that he was left replaying the audio-clip of Dreadwing saying it to him. It was such a pain swallowing the fact that his partner had been offlined by that wretched arachnicon.

"It's alright, I understand," Knockout said, trying his best to hide his emotions. It seems as though Dreadwing was the only one who respected Breakdown's passing, even bothering to apologize. It made the situation a little bit better for him.

Dreading said goodbye, going off to his own duties and to let the red medic be. As stoick as he is, there's nothing wrong with giving respect to a mech that had lost someone close to them.

For the short time he's been here, he was not blind to the fact that the two were close, sometimes he thinks they might been bonded. Though, he didn't bother ask. Even if that was the case, Breakdowns passing was also the mechs fault—disobeying his orders to stay being one of them.

Breakdown was hard headed, yet he wasn't much of a brute. If anything, he's just like any other wrecker, a destruction loving bot. He'd also noticed his kind gestures to the vehicons troopers of which he never understood why he even bothered. They'll just get scrapped by the Autobots anyways.

Knockout sat on his desk, in his servo he held a datapad filled with memories of him and Breakdown. To think they became unlikely friends and maybe something even more. He didn't know, and he didn't care. All he could do was cry. He couldn't help it, Breakdown meant so much to him, and even vice versa. 

All their jokes and pins, their little private expeditions, watching in drive-in theatres, all the things they enjoyed doing and were doing together. He remembered Breakdown telling him and asking him if they could go watch a new movie that just came out. He could still hear and see how cheerful Breakdown was talking about the movie. He looked forward to it alot.

"Knocky look! A new movie just came out! We should go check it out!" Breakdown said, showing the cover of the movie to his partner.

Knockout chuckled, "let's go see it then, if you like it so much" he said as he placed a few tools.

"Isn't that cool and isn't that cruel and aren't I a fool to have, happily waited, happily stayed, happily watching you drift away" Knockout sang a line he had heard played by one of the human radio stations—it seemed fitting in these circumstances.

He was so unaware of the situation that was to come. He blamed himself for the loss of his partner as he cried into the night.

Unbeknownst to him, a smiling orange faced mech had placed his servo on Knockout's shoulderplate. He felt bad leaving so soon, he felt bad that he didn't spend enough time with him.

"It's alright Knockout. Don't worry about me. Just... Move on without me, and maybe we'll meet again with primus" he said before vanishing.

Knockout heard nothing but a whisper, a tingling sensation to his audials but had been ignored by the wave of emotions his EM field was emmiting


End file.
